Zu viel Rum
by aislingde
Summary: Ist Jack Sparrow in der Lage, Norrington unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen?


Titel: Zu viel Rum

Autor: Aisling

Fandom: Fluch der Karibik

Personen: Gibbs, Jack Sparrow, James Norrington

Pairing: Sparrow/Norrington

Kategorie: Drama, Slash, Challenge-Antwort

Jack/James, militärische Disziplin

Inhalt: Schafft Jack es, Norrington unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen?

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Disney.

Beta: Birgitt

* * *

„Bring ihn zu mir!"

„Ich würde es nicht tun, Captain. Er stinkt noch schlimmer, als du es jemals getan hast."

„Dann überschütte ihn so lange mit Seewasser, bis der Gestank weg ist, und bring ihn dann zu mir."

Gibbs hatte kein gutes Gefühl, als er die Kapitänskajüte verließ. Jack Sparrow hatte dieses Glitzern in den Augen, das nichts Gutes verhieß.

Er folgte aber seiner Anordnung und ließ James Norrington erst mit der Deckpumpe abspritzen und dann von zwei Männern zum Captain bringen. Doch statt wie sonst sofort die Kajüte zu verlassen, stellte er sich neben die Tür. Er nickte den beiden Seeleuten zu, als sie den Raum verließen.

Schwankend stand James Norrington vor Sparrows Kartentisch. Als er sich abstützen wollte, um das Gleichgewicht besser halten zu können, zog Jack tadelnd eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ist das das passende Verhalten für einen englischen Offizier?"

„Ich bin kein englischer Offizier mehr. Ich bin ein Pirat."

„Ist es das passende Verhalten für einen Pirat?"

„Ja!"

Jack stand auf ging um den Tisch und betrachtete Norrington. Sein Gang war leicht schwankend, doch seltsamerweise sehr sicher.

„Nein, ist es nicht." Er streichelte mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger über Norringtons nasse Haare. „Und weißt du wieso?" Er flüsterte, doch Gibbs konnte jedes Wort verstehen.

„Es ist mir egal."

So aufmüpfig der Tonfall war, so gleichgültig war Norringtons Miene.

„Das sollte es aber nicht. Du bist zu betrunken, um dich gegen Angriffe wehren zu können, deswegen ist es das falsche Verhalten."

Jacks Finger glitt tiefer, über die Ohren, den Hals entlang. Über die Brust fuhr er mit allen fünf Fingern.

Norringtons Miene blieb ausdruckslos, wirkte fast schon/wie versteinert. Als Jacks Hand über den Hosenbund glitt, grinste er anzüglich.

„Oder hast du dich hochgeschlafen, James Norrington? Hast zugelassen, dass dein vorgesetzter Offizier seine Gier an dir stillte, um befördert zu werden? Oder hast du deine Stellung als Commodore ausgenutzt und die Schiffsjungen in deine Kajüte befohlen? Hast du die Schiffsjungen als Pirat gebrandmarkt und vom Schiff gejagt, wenn sie sich gewehrt haben?"

Dann war die Hand auf James Schritt.

Gibbs starrte hin, doch das Kerzenlicht warf zu viele Schatten, um erkennen zu können, ob Jacks Berührungen Norrington erregten. Weder lehnte er sich in die Berührung hinein, noch versuchte er, die Hand abzuschütteln.

„Was willst du von mir?"

„Deinen Arsch, über diesen Tisch gebeugt."

„Nur über meine Leiche."

„Dann wehr dich."

Jack stand hinter Norrington und gab ihm einen Stoß, dass er nach vorne taumelte und gegen den Tisch prallte. Er setzte ihm nach, sorgte dafür, dass er sein Gleichgewicht nicht wiederfand. Dann beugte er sich über Norrington.

Der gab keinen Ton von sich.

Gibbs war unsicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Egal was man von Piraten behauptete, ein Captain vergewaltigte niemanden aus seiner Crew. Gefangene waren etwas anderes, aber nicht die eigene Crew. Aber von Norrington kam keine Gegenwehr, damit er eingreifen konnte.

„Gefällt dir das? Bist du mir gerne ausgeliefert? Ja?"

Jack leckte über Norringtons Ohr.

„Nicht", und ganz leise: „Bitte."

Sofort ließ Jack los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Wenn ich dich auf meinem Schiff noch einmal so betrunken erlebe, dann werde ich keine Gnade kennen. Geh und melde dich zum Dienst, wenn du wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen kannst."

Gibbs beobachtete, wie Norrington zur Tür hinauswankte, dann sah er seinen Captain an.

„Du hast seltsame Methoden, deine Mannschaft zu disziplinieren."

„Aber sie wirkt."

Jack setzte sich in seinen Sessel und trank einen Schluck Rum. Dann reichte er Gibbs die Flasche, der sie ohne zu zögern nahm.


End file.
